


Bad Idea

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [43]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Just some super quick nonsense. Caleb thinks this whole group was a bad idea.





	Bad Idea

“You know,” Caleb started, looking out on his friends as they picked through the dead wizard’s pockets. Jester let out a cry of joy as she pulled what appeared to be a smut novel from the hidden pocket of his robe and she and Nott started flipping through it to critique the old man’s taste in porn. Fjord and Yasha were sorting through the man’s desk across the room, talking quietly and seriously to one another. Beau sat beside him, holding her side as if her thin fingers could stop the bleeding from where she’d been eviscerated and Caduceus kneeled on her other side, gathering his healing tools and reminding himself of the incantations. “When we first started traveling together, I debated with myself every five minutes about whether or not this group was a good idea.”

Beau grunted as she shifted and pain shot through her side. She was feeling a little dizzy and a lot pissed off. “Oh yeah?” she asked, letting her eyes fall closed as Caduceus’ magic began stitching her together. “Did you ever reach a conclusion?”

“Ja,” he started, turning to her and giving her a small, barely there smile. “It was a terrible idea.”

She laughed out loud, wincing when the movement caused her more pain, and then just grinning as she put a friendly hand on his shoulder.


End file.
